


Chaotic

by orphan_account



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Vampire!Perry, permonde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perry quirked her eyebrow, at the use of her given name, and pulled back. “It’s pure, utter chaos.” She said, shaking her head, and that strain in her tone was back.</p><p>Matska laughed, a low rumble. “Chaos? Chaos is great. That,” she breathed, “is what killed the dinosaurs, darling.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaotic

“Are you playing games with me?” Mattie asked, her face merely centimeters away from Perry’s.

“Do you really think that this is a game?” The ginger countered, in a voice so unlike the tight one she’d grown used to hearing. No, this was… lower, more confident.

One might say seductive, but Matska knew better than to let herself be sucked in by someone spilling out a death sentence before her eyes. “Oh, I don’t know, _Lola._ Murder, mayhem. Sounds like a walk in the park.” She sniped, eyes narrowing.

Perry quirked her eyebrow, at the use of her given name, and pulled back. “It’s pure, utter chaos.” She said, shaking her head, and that strain in her tone was back.

Matska laughed, a low rumble. “Chaos? Chaos is great. That,” she breathed, “is what killed the dinosaurs, darling.”

“You would know.” Perry muttered, darkly. “All you’ve done, since you’ve gotten here, is cause chaos.”

“And proudly.” Matska added, her lips curling into a sneer. “Come on, red, lighten up.”

Perry twisted around, rapidly, eyes widening in anger. “I won’t _lighten up_. You killed those girls at the newspapers. You’re a monster.”

Mattie clenched her jaw. “I’ve already told you it wasn’t me.” She said, through gritted teeth.

“Of course it was.”

“Sorry to disappoint.”

Perry’s eyes blazed furiously, as she grabbed the lapel of Mattie’s shirt and brought her closer. “Don’t lie to me, you conniving bitch. I know it was you. You were there.”

Matska, caught off-guard by the utter closeness, reached her hand up to graze the girl’s neck, in a feeble attempt to assert dominance. Perry didn’t back down.

“Now, how exactly,” Matska whispered, “would you know that? Because, you see, I was there. And I saw what killed them, Lola, and it sure as hell wasn’t me.”

Perry took in a sharp breath, pushing Mattie back with a brute force that was almost impossible, before standing up and backing into the wall. “You’re lying. You didn’t see anything.”

Matska’s eyes narrowed. “Oh, but I did. I didn’t see _who_ , but I saw _what_. A vampire. A quick one, at that.” She tilted her head. “Are you protecting my sister?”

Perry looked up, her eyes fearful. “You’re a liar, and a murderer.” She threw out, weakly. “Both of those things are true, Lola.” Matska waved her off, stepping closer to Perry. “But not in this case, and you know it.”

“It wasn’t Carmilla. She was with Laura.” Perry told her, attempting to move the wall itself backwards, as Mattie approached her.

“Was she?” Matska frowned, dubiously, as she stepped right into Perry’s personal space. She pushed a lock of curly hair behind Perry’s ear, looking up at the ginger.

“Sh-She was, I swear.” Perry swallowed, turning hear head away from the vampire. “It wasn’t her.”

Matska rolled her eyes, gingerly grabbing the girl’s chin, and making her face her, and-

_Oh._

Eyebrows shooting up, she caught a whiff of something.. familiar. It all clicked into place, as Matska’s eyes flitted downwards to Perry’s neck. Her hand fell from the copper locks, to the collarbone.

“Like I said,” Perry cut in, “it wasn’t Carmilla.” She stated, defiantly, in the confident, low tone Mattie had heard from her, before.

“My, my, Lola. What an enigma you’re turning out to be.” Matska told her, a devious grin sneaking out onto her face. “You go around, preaching about how I’m a monster, scrunching your nose in disgust, whenever we drink.” She laughed, mockingly. “Incredibly hypocrital, dearie.”

Perry bit her lip. “I am nothing like you.”

“But you’re nothing like yourself, either. Not anymore.” Mattie pointed out, in a lilting voice.

“No,” she agreed, voice breaking. “I’m not.”

Matska gave an exasperated sigh. “Oh, come on, darling. Just because you’ve joined the undead, doesn’t mean you’re satanic.”

“ _I killed them, Matska.”_ Perry shrieked, hysterically. “I killed them, and I drank their blood. I’m fucking evil incarnate.”

Mattie’s face softened. “You couldn’t control it.” She said, begrudgingly. “It’s what happens when you repress it.”

“Help me.” Perry pleaded, her eyes wide and begging. “Please, help me.”

Matska inched her face forward, without truly knowing what the hell was going on. “And why should I do that?” Perry looked up and met her eyes, fully, remaining silent. She clutched Mattie desperately, eyes blotchy.

The brunette felt her her gut twist. “There.. is something that could aid you.” She said, softly. “But, you’re not going to like it.”

Perry sniffed, a tear falling from her eyes. “What is it?” She queried, quietly. Matska didn’ answer, pressing her lips against the girl’s cheek, wiping away the stray tear, in the process. Perry stiffened, but didn’t pull away. Matska refused the urge to smirk, as she moved her mouth to the corner of Perry’s.

“What do you think you’re doing?” The ginger demanded, without conviction.

Mattie floated over to Perry’s nose, inclining her face downward. They were close but _not close enough_.

“All the cool kids, these days, call it talking.” She answered, teasingly, and she swore she saw the corner of those full lips quirk upwards. “By doing this, I get to ingest in you some of my power; not detrimental for me, but it’ll ease some of your hunger.”

Perry, hardly breathing, looked between Mattie’s lips and her dark eyes. “How come?”

This time, Matska let the grin fully blossom on her face. “Because, it marks you as mine.”

Perry didn’t hesitate, as she grabbed the collar of Mattie’s blouse, like before, and pressed her lips to hers. Matska hands flew to Perry’s shoulders, pushing her backwards onto the wall.

She could practically taste the power, as it transferred to Perry, and the latter made a moan of pleasure.

“Don’t tell me you’re enjoying this, Lola.” She breathed, in between kisses. “Strictly business.”

“I don’t believe you.” Perry answered, maneuvering her hands around Mattie’s hair. “You- _mmhm_ \- wouldn’t do this for anyone.” Matska had to admit that she had a point, although she’d never tell Perry that. Ever.

They could never be, even if they both wanted it- Both too powerful for their own good, they’d be chaotic.

 _But_ , a voice in the back of her mind reminded her, _chaos can be wonderful_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s pretend that this is what actually happened, okay?  
> Yeah, that sounds good.


End file.
